A Promise
by Beth This Gay
Summary: American spy Edward Cullen fell for a Jewish girl called Isabella Swan who all too soon was transported away to a concentration camp. 69 years later, both Vampires, the two lovers meet and fall once more. M: Language and sexual themes, based in WW2.
1. A Promise

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and settings belong to the original author, Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Summary:** A long 69 years ago, Edward met a German Jew called Isabella Swan. As Nazi Germany grows, Isabella is taken away to a concentration camp, leaving Edward with a promise to move on. Since then Edward has forgotten about her, moved on and became a Vampire with his family, but what happens when the two lovers reunite, both Vampires, after all this time and still in love?_

* * *

><p><em>69 years ago...<em>

Hundreds of people were lined up to the boarding train. They didn't know where they were going as men in uniforms thrust them into the carts one after another. I felt pity for them. I truly did, but I would not get in the way. It would only have me shot down. I shuddered at the thought. I'd seen many beatings and shootings during my time in Germany, but I never strayed too close. I was always one of the crowd; remaining inconspicuous, doing my job. Well, playing an act really. I was glad I hadn't been suspected.

My name was Edward Cullen; I was 18 years of age, born and raised in Chicago. I had joined the military when I was 15, I lied about my age and took advantage of looking at least 18 back then. I was trained to fight, rescue and serve my country. That, I did. I'd been fighting along side soldiers who I knew who were dead now, shot down by the Germans.

I'd been close to death for more than my fair share of times, but the thought of it still made me shiver in fear, and seeing these poor people being escorted, no, forced to go into concentration camps made me physically sick.

Earlier this year, I'd been sent from the trenches into Germany to become a spy. Many spies were killed just by entering the country, but with my fake ID's, coupons and many more, they truly believed I was Klaus Kogon, working an old bead shop that he inherited from his passing-by grandfather. I left my apprentices, who knew absolutely nothing, Hilda and Eve in charge of the shop. They did a pretty good job, and they weren't the Germans you expected to be. Hilda was compassionate for the many Jews she'd seen sent away and killed day in day out. Eve remained quiet but more than once I heard her escape to the bathroom to weep in sorrow.

I bit my tongue. No one suspected a thing with my fluent German speaking, sometimes my American accent would slip in but I'd shrug it off and say _my mother moved there when she was a child and adopted the talk. Funnily enough, she fell pregnant in America, but moved back to Germany before I'd been born._

Easily done, clearly a lie, but no one questioned it.

But why did I stand here watching these innocent people being taken to be killed? I knew the answer to that question.

_Her._

Somewhere in that crowd she would be shoved, thrown and pushed into the throngs of people waiting to be carted. I felt my eyes tear up and I let out a shaky breath. My hand clutched the railing next to me, my hat tipped low over my eyes. I would do anything to stop this, but my promise to her stopped that from happening. Either way, if I moved and went chasing after her one of the men would shoot both me and my sweet angel down.

Last night, we bonded in every way two lovers could. Socially, emotionally and physically. We'd made love over and over. Of course, we'd made love before that, but last night was special.

And here I am, standing, while my beloved was being taken from my grasp. I felt my heart ache at that and I squeezed my eyes shut. I probably wouldn't be able to live without her, so would it matter if I was shot down to death?

I looked back over my shoulder and saw them. Saw her. Her elder brother, Emmett, clung to her tightly. His arm thrown over her shoulders, protecting her from all of the shoves and I wish I could thank him for that. She'd need someone to take care of her through hell, especially if I couldn't be there for her. But I promised to myself and to her that soon I would come and rescue both her and her family. We'd all run away together and live back in my hometown of Chicago, or with my parents in Seattle. I smiled in hope at the future we could have.

We'd have lots of babies, a big family, heck I'd even build a fence for the garden and buy a puppy. Bella and I would grow old together and watch our children grow, build their own lives and families and die in each other's arms from old age in our warm bed.

But then my heart was wrenched from the memories last night, I thought over them as they played in my mind... somewhat taunting me.

"_They're coming tomorrow," She whispered against my neck as she lay beneath me. I lifted myself up onto my elbows, peering down at her with a tortured look in my eyes._

"_Isabella," I choked. "I don't want to think of that, please. Can we... can we just run away together? I can supply a fake ID for you, just like I have. We can leave and never return."_

_She smiled half-heartedly. "Edward, as fluent as my English is I don't understand what you're saying. They'll track us down eventually, if not then my family. My parents. They barely escaped the Nazis themselves, Edward, but they took my mother in the process. I have no idea where daddy is now; I don't want to think about it either. But it'll happen to me. I don't want you suffering my death. I love you, I truly do, but there's no point in hiding from them, Edward."_

"_Isabella," I repeated with a thick voice. "Please, no..."_

"_I'm sorry, Edward, but I must go." _

"_But... Bella, please! Be reasonable!" I practically growled at her. "If you go with them you'll be forced to work as a slave! You'll die out there, Isabella! They'll starve you and work you to death!"_

_She smiled a sad smile, the sparkle in her eyes gone. "Then I must die."_

"_No... Please, no," I cried._

_A loud knock on the door interrupted us. I looked towards it in panic. Were they here? To fetch her? Oh, God, I would kill them before they lay a hand on her!_

"_Bella! You in there?" Her elder brother called out._

_I let out a breath of relief and turned towards Bella. "I'll be out in a moment, Emmett. I'm just changing." She yelled out and seconds later we heard his loud footsteps move down the hall._

_She shifted beneath me and I moved the slightest, but before she could escape the bed I wrapped my arms around her nude body and tightened her to me. I breathed in the scent of her chocolate hair._

"_I'll miss you," I sobbed into her shoulder._

"_I'll miss you, too, Edward," She whispered. "I... I love you."_

"_As I love you," I replied and leaned up towards her._

_She leaned down and planted her lips on mine. I breathed in her sweet scent once more, who knows how long I had until I'd be forced to leave her side. "But promise me something," She begged._

"_Anything," I vowed to her._

"_Don't... don't fight them, Edward, not on your own," She whispered. I knew what she meant, too. She was telling me not to chase after her when they took her away, but how could I not? "They'll kill you on the spot, and I wouldn't be able to live with that. If they took your life, they'd have to take mine. I'd beg for it, aggravate them. Heck, I'd even throw in a few English threats if I had to. But please... just, let me go."_

_I didn't know what to say, but I knew I couldn't say no. It wouldn't be a direct yes, either. I sighed. Here, my one and only love was telling me to forget and move on and to not rescue her. I didn't say anything, I just stayed quiet._

"_Promise me," She said, knowing that I'd do as she asked. I had to. If death had to come to me, it wouldn't be in the hand of the Nazis._

"_I promise." I hissed._

"_Thank you," She said and returned her lips to mine. I accepted eagerly, never able to pass down a kiss from her._

"_Can I stay the night?" I asked._

_She nodded. "Let me go to dinner with Emmett and Rosalie. It's our last night," She sniffled. I wrapped my arms tightly around her once more before releasing her. She got up and kneeled down, pulling on the white silk nightie over her naked body, I felt myself get excited but reined the feelings back inside. I'd make love to her all night tonight, and then allow her to sleep. I'd watch her till sunrise, and then I'd leave her. But with a note._

"_Want me to hide in the closet?" I asked. It was our routine; I'd sneak over to her home, we'd make love continuously while her family were downstairs, she'd sometimes skip dinner but if not I'd hide in her closet until she'd find me, we'd make love more and then fall asleep together, our bodies naked and tangled to one another. _

_She nodded as she pulled on her slippers and bed robe. "I'll be back soon. Would you like me to bring some fresh fruit for us? You must be hungry."_

_I couldn't deny the wrenching feeling in my gut, and my stomach growled loudly in response to the thought of food._

_Bella chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Get dressed quickly and hide, lover. Ich Leibe Dich." _

_I smirked. "Ti amo, my sweet." I said and pulled on my clothes as she left for dinner. I then hid in her closet and waited for her early return..._

Yes, I was American and spoke English, but my mother on the other-hand was Italian, and I was fluent in many languages.

Isabella, however, had a just below average education. She barely understood Italian, but was fluent in both German and English. We chose to speak English when alone together. Well, I disagreed but Isabella said she hadn't had a chance to speak English very much and was becoming 'loose'. I smirked at her statement, but shrugged it off as nothing. No one was perfect, but Bella was close enough to perfection for me.

Over the crowds, I saw Bella and Emmett climb into one of the carts, others piled in but the two of them remained in sight of my eyes, close to the door. After a long wait, the cart doors were slammed shut, but I could still make out those brown eyes through the small windows to let air in. I was gripping the railings tighter as the horns hooted from the train.

I had to go.

I had to forget.

I had to move on.

But it hurt to do so.

I watched as those eyes melted into mine, I mouthed the words I'd told her endlessly, and that little sparkle appeared, watery and scared. My heart scrambled and ripped in two as the gates opened from the station. I felt the tears run down my face and I pushed myself away as the carts began to move one after the other.

I ran away that day, far away. I did my best to forget about her. I finished my work, collected samples of what I needed. I left Germany and made my way to Seattle to see my parents. I went out drinking and celebrating the losses of Germany; I had sex to several women every week and literally had them piling up at my door. I got promoted in the military, but took my place back in the military to keep me occupied.

I went back to the trenches, alongside my American cousins, we fought to the end with England and we prevailed, Germany was defeated.

But on my way, I came across a woman who called herself Victoria. I wanted her, and I got her.

I got her for eternity, too, I also got to keep my family. I'd also gained a sister, who I adored forever; Alice.

And since then I have never looked back to the German angel, Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so, I'd just like to point out that I'm sorry if any of this offended any readers. I'm not new to writing but I'm new to trying to write a somewhat old-based type of story. I wanted to set the first chapter during the time of World War 2 and the Holocaust. Like I said, I'm very sorry if I offend any of you, it wasn't my intention.**

**I am currently depended on research of the internet about the Holocaust, I'm only 14 you see but I find it very interesting yet horrific what happened to Jews and many other people killed under the wrath of the Nazis.**

**I apologize again if I offend anyone, if I make a mistake let me know but like I said I'm dependant on research.**

**Just if you're a little confused; Bella is Jewish in this story and she and her brother, Emmett are being sent to a concentration camp, more will be explained later in the story.**

**And just to wrap this up I hope you enjoyed the story, review if you did, please, don't just favourite. When I reach 15 reviews I will submit the next chapter and more shall be unwrapped there. Let me know what you think, tell me some information regarding Nazi Germany, what sort of slave labour did they do in concentration camps, etc...**

**And, well, thanks for reading and I hope you like the story!**

**Amy xx**


	2. New Lives

**Hey guys! Wow, I wasn't expecting five reviews in one night but I just have to say... Wow! Thank you guys :D I didn't actually suspect that many. I only put that '15 more reviews' thing to boost you guys to do it, but I lied XD**

**To the five who reviewed on the earlier chapter, I'd just like to say thank you so much, and please submit another review after reading this because the more reviews I get the more inspiration I have to write, so don't feel shy.**

**Sorry if I seem like a cheeky prick it's just that I'm really looking forward to writing this story as it's something new I wanted to try writing about, which concludes of World War 2. I'm glad that most of you are interested to see what happens and don't worry, it's only the beginning.**

**I should wrap this up now as I'm beginning to ramble. **

**Like I said before, leave a review, favourite, heck! PM me if you want to chat I'm a very social person and I like getting to know new people.**

**Now, without further a do, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****All recognized characters and settings belong to the original author, Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

_24 hours later..._

The journey had been a horrible one. Children cried themselves to sleep and woke up screaming in fear of the nightmares that haunted their fragile minds. The sick vomited nearby, scattering the cart ground and leaving a foul smell in the air. Even though the harsh cold air whipped through the small hole in the cart I was grateful that Emmett and I had fresh air. Emmett sat on top of an old wooden bench, creaking beneath the weight and shaking from the bumpy train. I sat on his lap, wrapped up in his arm arms, shivering.

He ran his hands up and down my arms, creating friction to warm me and with the little warm breath I had left I breathed it down his neck, hoping to help in some way. It seemed to by the small smile he gave me each time I did.

We didn't bother packing. We'd already been warned that our belongings would be taken off of us, so I managed to get a friend to smuggle them to my parents as a treasure. We'd been told of death from the camps, so we didn't hold our hope that high like the poor people around us did.

As the train slowed down, we became aware of screaming, dogs barking and shouting. Everyone in the cart erupted into panic and began to cry out loudly. Names were yelled as the carts stopped and families grabbed one another's hands in desperate frustration to stay together. The doors were thrown open and more men in uniforms made themselves known. We were thrown out into the panicking crowd.

Emmett grabbed my upper-arm and pulled me tightly against him as we followed the crowd in a run. I stumbled many times but Emmett's grip kept me up each time I did.

"Left, right, left, right!" Men yelled out and grabbed people, separating them and throwing them to the opposing side.

I gripped Emmett tightly but suddenly a pair of large hands came towards me. I screamed. "No! Emmett!"

"Bella!" He screeched and threw a punch towards the man who grabbed my waist. I felt the grip from my brother loosen and before long I was thrown onto the muddy ground.

"Emmett!" I yelled, turning my head in desperation. I had to find him. He was the only one I had! "Emmett!"

"Bella!" I heard over the screams. I got up shakily and turned to see Emmett being pulled and pushed with the rest of the men. The women were being shoved my way, tripping, stumbling and whipped harshly by the men in uniforms that they passed.

I ran on shaky legs towards Emmett, attempting to dodge both screaming people and the uniformed beasts. "Emmett! Don't leave me! Emmett!"

"BELLA! DON'T GIVE UP. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT GIVE UP! PROMISE ME THAT!" He cried at me, but soon I lost the sight of his large build. I continued running after him but I was grabbed yet again, only to be thrown.

"NO, EMMETT!" I screamed. "COME BACK! I PROMISE!"

"This way!" A woman nearby cried at me. She was blonde, curvy and tall, extremely pretty with bright violet eyes. She grabbed my shivering hands and pulled me with her through the crowd.

Children were torn out of the arms of their mothers and pushed towards a large building. The elderly were chased away like cattle and the sick were thrown to the side near the luggage like a pack of garbage. I felt physically sick, but I swallowed it down. I didn't dare to stop running.

_6 months later..._

_BANG!_

Another one shot down.

_BANG!_

Another life taken by the hands of Nazis.

_BANG!_

I couldn't take it anymore! But I didn't dare move from the lines. We all stood out in the cold morning frost. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and kept my head down. I didn't dare to look anyone in the eye. I'd already been tortured enough these past few months, the only upside I had was that they allowed me to keep my hair unlike many of the other women who were taken and shaved. I guess it was because they wanted me to remain somewhat attractive, used as a sex slave.

A slut.

That's what I had resorted to; being a slut to scrounge more food, drink... I felt so dirty.

I shuddered. Bodies collapsed around me, whether out of exhaustion of the 12 hour standing we'd kept going on all night or being shot down.

The corpses were dragged away, but not before having their socks, gloves, or even their stripy clothes stripped off and taken for other prisoners.

I felt so, so _wrong._

What God would allow this? Why couldn't I just die and go to heaven instead of remaining in this hell?

I thought of surrendering myself more than once. It would be easy to influence the Nazis to kill me. A single bullet was all it took, after all.

But I didn't.

I had to escape out of here, I had to keep my promise to my brother. I also had to survive long enough to be rescued and reunited with my love, Edward.

I wondered what he was doing now; was he still in Germany?

Did he go back to the military?

What if he was in the trenches? Oh, God bless his soul!

I avoided scowling. Like there was a God when all of this was happening around me, to both innocent adults and children. These children had their parents, childhood and lives taken from them.

I felt a slight bump to my hip. I looked up slightly through the curtain that was hair, to see Rosalie's eyes gazing at me.

I smiled a small smile before hastily looking down, she did the same.

Rosalie was the blonde-haired and violet-eyed woman that had rescued me on the night we arrived. I had no idea how long we'd been here, she said a few months. It felt like a life-time, and not in a good way. It was worse than prison!

Rose and I were lucky to survive this long, we had come face-to-face with death on a daily basis but somehow we'd always got through it.

Maybe there was a God, maybe there was hope...

I mentally told myself off for thinking such things. I'm going to die a horrible death here. Whether it is by illness, the Nazis or God himself. I'd given up emotionally, physically and mentally.

_Whatever you do, don't give up! Promise me that!_

The last words of my beloved brother attacked my mind, and I immediately felt guilty for my thoughts on giving up. I knew I was on the rank of death but I could at least try to be more hopeful. For both brother and lover, Emmett and Edward.

I missed them terribly. I'd give anything to get out of here, to take Rosalie with me.

We talked at night if the screams were too loud for us to sleep. We'd discussed in hushed whispers of escaping, running away to England or America.

_America._

That's where Edward would be.

_What if he's searching for me? What if he chased me and got killed? _

I'd lost sight of him that day we were pushed into the carts, I had seen him vanish and for a moment I'd feared he was chasing us, but the guards hadn't moved or raised a gun to anyone except a prisoners head.

I sighed under my breath.

I hope he's kept his promise...

_3 months later..._

I was in the morgue.

I lay in the frigging morgue!

Rosalie lay next to me, panting and groaning with each breath. Then again, it was similar to what I was doing. I lay on a cold table, a beam of moonlight from the windows above Rosalie and I shined down on us.

I turned my head lazily to Rose, she stared straight at me with glassy eyes. The sparkle in her violent eyes had gone, dulling them to a deathly grey. I knew I was losing her, but I didn't want to admit it. The only joy I held was that I knew I'd follow not long after.

"Bella," She croaked. "It's been over a year." At this information, my chest tightened and I let out a throbbing cough from the gasp I'd been trying to let out. Rose continued after squeezing my hand. "Please, don't give up. Return..." She grunted a cough, squinted her weak eyes before looking back at me with a heartbroken gaze. "Return to your life... don't... don't give up."

I knew who she was referring to I return to. I'd told her about both Emmett and Edward. I clutched Rosalie's hand tighter with the little strength I had left. I couldn't lift my body, not my head. I could only turn slightly to the left where Rose lay dying next to me. We were alone in the morgue, the screams had silenced and I was sure the only people who were around were the men in uniforms outside and dying Jews nearby.

"Rose, I love you..." I croaked out, licking my ice-cold lips. "You're my best friend, the sister I always wanted... I feel honoured to die by your side."

"Don't you dare say that," She hissed, grabbing my hand in a tight grip. I didn't mind, I was somewhat glad to know she still had strength. "Don't you say your goodbyes."

"I'm so cold, Rosalie," I whispered. "I can feel death all over me. I can smell it. I can taste it, rotting on the edge of my tongue. As I speak, I breathe death." I let out another cough, my chest tightened and I shuddered against the wrenching pain in my gut. "Rose, I lost them both. I'm losing you. I don't have the strength anymore. We're not... we're not going to make it, Rose."

She let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Maybe not, but I have dibs on your brother in the after-life."

I would have smiled if I didn't know these were our last words, but I felt pleased that Rosalie tried to remain her good old self. A good memory.

"Bella," She whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts. Something she did rather a lot when these kinds of thoughts approached me, she knew I needed distracting. "I love you."

"I love you too," I told her.

As the night crept on, I stared up at the ceiling. I knew Rose was awake besides me, shivering... dying. I bit my tongue, willing our love to be our last words. I didn't want to lose her and end up having some horrible things be the last whispers of her breath. I wanted cherish love words that I hoped to hear more from in the afterlife.

Hours went by... and death still hadn't taken me.

Where was death?

Was I to be tortured more, and if so before or after I lost my best friend, my sister, my Rosalie?

I'd already lost my brother, my lover, all of my family, friends... my life. Now Rosalie, and in the hours I could feel death sinking deep into my soul, but only to be left to dangle on the edge of life and death. I hated it.

I closed my eyes, willing for it to come. I didn't care if it would be painful now, I didn't care if it made me scream in agony.

I just wanted to die!

I opened my eyes and looked over to see Rosalie... no, she wasn't there. She was _gone._

The table was empty next to me.

Had I drifted off into my thoughts and had they taken her?

Oh, God... was she... was she dead?

A single tear escaped my eye, I sobbed quietly for the remainder of the night. I became aware when it was close to dawn as the sunshine glowed brightly down onto my icy skin.

A shadow crept over, and I hoped that it was my time. My time to die.

I felt a smile and I looked over at the figure. "Please," I whispered in a barely audible voice. "Take me."

Golden eyes looked down upon me, I could barely see their face as my vision became blurry. I felt the breath leave my body with each second, coming to it's last.

Peacefully.

A death I knew I deserved...

_Moments later..._

A muffled scream rippled itself out of my body as a scorching heat took over. The flames danced along my skin and I felt something that had injected into my body leave with a heavy sting. I thrashed and thrashed but felt myself moving as the wind whipped against my body.

More torture?

Please, oh please just let me die! I thought over and over.

But no.

I was wrong.

I didn't die that day... in just a few short hours I'd know the realization of my new life.

A life that would last for over an eternity...

I reunited with my brother, Emmett. It turned out my eternity would be shared with him. I also got to keep my best friend, Rosalie.

Thanks to our new friend, Jasper Whitlock. He found us, he changed us into one of his kind. Though we had a lust for blood we got to have eternity together. We left the camp, only soon to find out that Germany had been defeated and the Jews had come out of hiding. They were set free, with many in death toll but a good few survivors. I had smiled at that. Some people had the strength to make it out and live their lives once more, but I knew that anyone who had witnessed it would be scarred until the day they die.

I also felt shame and sadness for all the lives of my cousins that had fallen, but now we'd have to move on. We didn't stay in Germany, we travelled around the world and learned to control our blood-lust, feasting only on animals.

We ended up in Paris, and I had a string of lovers there, but none would replace the love I had for Edward Cullen.

I learned many languages, but settled now for English. I knew by the time I was 47, but looked like I had when I was 17, my German accent was fading. I'd adapted to American English, but that was mainly because after Paris we had moved to America. We settled in quickly and were welcomed into society.

Here, I got many jobs and lived a happy few years, we moved away to keep suspicion of our kinds existence a secret, Jasper's orders.

Rosalie and Emmett had fallen in love, married and had been blessed with an eternal love. I was happy for them, I truly was. I was glad we had all escaped alive, with the thanks to Jasper. I was glad we were all family, I was glad we were happy and set free of all the torture we had suffered. We owed our lives to Jazz, but he said that he was just as glad as changing us as we were, saying he was lonely. He'd found Emmett first, changed him before he was taken to the gas chambers, Jasper kept Emmett locked up safe in an abandoned warehouse not far. Then he'd came searching for us, found us and took both Rosalie and I away to our new lives.

All four of us lived happily for a while, that was until now.

It had been 69 years since the day I'd seen Edward Cullen, but never had I suspected the love I had for him to bloom once more... at the mention of his name from my brothers lips...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Just a reminder to convince you to leave me a review, please! If I get more than five (and I'm not lying this time!) then I shall upload the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after. I had plenty of time to write today as I got back from Zumba class after school and that wore me out officially, but nothing a hot bath, a salad and a bowl of cornflakes couldn't fix. Haha!**

**A****nyways, thanks for reading and I hope to hear more encourage for you guys, make me proud! xxx**


	3. Her

**Hi guys! Just a quick one today but I'm over the moon that there have been a lot of alerts put on my story, thanks for reading guys!**

**I'd also like to thank all reviewers for helping me set off this story, I mean it, too. I'm truly grateful for all the people that take their time to put a little note on the chapters, and I'm delighted to know that you guys are craving more.**

**I hope to see 15 reviews after this chapter, and if you guys made that possible then I may just treat you a little more and throw in an extra 2 chapters, but only if I reach 15 after I have submitted this.**

**Thanks guys! Love ya's already XD**

**Disclaimer: ****All recognized characters and settings belong to the original author, Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Edward POV**

* * *

><p><em>69 years later...<em>

The club was alive with the sound of music, literally. The beat thumped from the speakers around the room, making all surfaces vibrate and the bodies of people dance erotically. Women moved up and down the bodies of their friends and partners seductively. Short dresses, mini skirts and 8 inch heels all around.

I watched from the corner of the club, sipping my cherry coke and vodka. I'd grown to like this sort of music, then again throughout my Vampire life I'd been adapting to the different trends, but this sort of music was created to be catchy.

It didn't ruin my love for Rock n' Roll though, I'll admit. That music was just amazing.

I saw a couple of girls looking at me, their eyes skimming my tall form with seducing smiles and sparkling eyes. I flashed them a toothy grin and they immediately began to shake their hips against each other to the music. I straightened up and watched as the brunette ran her hand up her blonde friend's thigh, moving round her waist and to her bottom as she pulled her close. The blonde then placed earlier said thigh and hitched it round the brunette's waist, moving up and down in a teasing manner.

I felt myself becoming rather excited, but I knew my boundaries.

I grinned at the ladies but then became aware of a pair of eyes glaring into the side of my head. I looked over and saw my girlfriend Victoria looking at me with her deathly gold eyes.

I snorted. "I was just having a bit of fun, Vicky."

She scowled. "Didn't look like just fun to me," She answered and then her eyes roamed down my body and to the very prominent tent in my pants.

I frowned. "Oh, like you wouldn't drool over the case of seeing shirtless men on the football field."

Victoria knew what I was referring to and growled. "You said you were over that!"

I glared right back at her. "I only said that to shut you up, but the fact of the matter is I didn't take one of those lovely ladies back to my room to court with in a sexual nature."

If looks could kill, I'd be dead from the ones I was receiving from Victoria round about now. "Shut up, Edward. That just proves you thought about it!"

"Least I have the control not to do it," I spat. "You know what, I'm done here."

I pushed myself up and off of the wall and made my way to the exit. I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving," I growled to her, baring my teeth. She backed off a little then. "both here and _you_," I emphasised the last word, and after slamming my drink down onto the table I walked away from her, and past the seductive beauties, but of course flashing them a grin and a wink. They giggled but disappeared through the crowd, obviously not wanting to go head-to-head with Victoria, and in all honesty I couldn't blame them.

I walked out of the booming club and down the dark streets of Seattle. They were lit up by only the dim lights that hung ahead. I looked up at the sky like I did every night; it was a cold autumn night, as well.

I became aware of a little shadow at my side. I looked down to see Alice with her hoodie on, wrapped tightly round her small form. I threw my arm over her slender shoulders. "Hey, sis."

"Edward," She sang and looked up at me with a smile. Her little arm went round my waist as she hugged me close. "You left Victoria."

"How did you guess?" I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. Alice had some psychic ability. She knew practically everything what I did, what I said or even what I was going to do.

"I'm glad," She said. "Thank you, brother-mine,"

"Hm," I hummed and gave her a little squeeze.

"I take it you want to stay with us in Forks now?" Alice giggled.

I nodded. "Please,"

"Sure thing," She smiled. "Your stuff is packed and in our car."

"Are you serious?" I asked with widening eyes.

"Indeed I am," She chuckled. "But right now, we're going back in there to party!"

"Alice," I shook my head. "You're not dressed for the occasion. Also, Victoria's in there."

"I know that, silly," Alice scowled. "But I'm sure you enjoyed watching those two lovely girls practically heavy-petting each other, and there's alcohol! As well as that, a girl can look just as sexy in jeans as she is in a mini skirt and tube top."

"Alice, we're Vampires," I smirked. "We don't get intoxicated, remember?"

"Of course," She chimed. "But humans do. Nothing more hilarious than watching drunken humans attempt to dance. Let's go!"

We made our way back and once more I was greeted by the flirty smiles and winks of all the girls within a mile radius. I sighed, it got tiring after a while, I admit.

Tanya slithered up to my opposing side. "Edward," She whispered into my ear. "I heard you dumped Victoria, and I must say congratulations on ridding of the slut. You have no idea how many men she's had in her doors before and after you."

I did not need to know that.

Even though I didn't care anyway.

"Tanya," I greeted.

Tanya was also a Vampire, an old friend of Victoria's, but since Victoria managed to 'win' me, Tanya had expressed severe jealousy and avoided us at all costs. Of course, no doubt about it that Victoria would go running back to Tanya when she lost her man-meat, but like I gave a crap.

"So," She whispered, and I looked at her. She stood tall, 6 ft in her overly large heels, with a short crimson dress that was held by two thin straps tied around her neck. The dress buffeted near her breasts and opened leisurely; giving all men a good peek at her cleavage... and maybe more if you looked closely...

I looked back up to her eyes, which were glowing. She knew I was a man to ogle. I somewhat glared at her, but you had to admit it that Tanya was hot. She was strawberry blonde, her hair hung down to her waist completely straight. She was slender with a body of a... well, a Vampire.

Tanya slid her hand into mine and gave it a little tug. "How about we sneak round the back and discuss things more privately?"

"Tanya," I grunted, trying to remove my hand, but my actions were frozen as her other hand danced out, trickling down my chest and to the dent in my jeans. I glared down at her but couldn't help groaning as she gave me a little squeeze, and soon that dent turned onto a full on tent pole that a trooper would be proud to sponsor.

She giggled, dropping my hand and placing them on my shoulders. She didn't have to stand on her toes like many other girls had; she probably got that trick from Victoria, as she never had to stand on toes either.

Eh, what happened to dating short girls anyway?

I could give it a shot; short ones were adorable.

While I was thinking, I noticed Tanya leaning in, I ducked away before she could plant her lips on mine, but her grip was strong and she pulled me back in forcefully.

"Just one kiss," She begged with a feminine purr.

I snarled at her. "Get your filthy hands off of me right now!"

She gasped and repelled back like I'd given her a smack in the face. Tanya's eyed became hard and cold and her expression were tainted with disgust. "I loved you. I loved you more than that dirty slut could ever. We would've been great together, Edward. I would've given you so much pleasure. So much love-making that within seconds you'd be seeing stars!"

"Go home, Tanya," I growled at her before turning to walk away, when I came face-to-face with...

No, it couldn't be.

Emmett.

I remembered his large build clearly, as well as the big grin and bright child-like eyes, similar to Alice's. His eyes were golden, so he was a Vampire. I smiled, it felt good to know that he had survived, and was here, happy as ever.

A second shot at life.

I felt my night get better, and then I was filled with hope and joy that _she _might be here, too. If I had a heart right now it would be pounding. I wanted to go over, but I stayed back. If I went over there, intruding about... her, it would seem suspicious. He never knew about me, after all. I'm pretty sure even now if I told him I had been sleeping around with his baby sister, he wouldn't be pleased.

I made my way over to the bar, hands at my side. To remain unsuspicious I ordered a sprite with ice, and I smiled widely as I saw Emmett make his way over to the counter.

"What can I get you?" The barman asked.

"A pint of lager, please, my man," He said. His voice was not once the thick German accent it had been, but replaced by a full on American one. It was deeper, smoother... somewhat velvety.

I didn't look at him, but rather I peeped through the corner of my eyes.

"Emmett!" I looked as a tall blonde made her way over to him, clutching his hand in hers. She also had a fading accent, I wonder if they met during their Vampire life or...

No, I didn't want to think about what they had to go through.

But what if Bella hadn't survived?

It hurt to think of her name, knowing she went through all of that, the torture, the deaths... Oh, God. What kind of person would allow all that to happen? It hurt to think of her dying from the hands of the monsters, I'd killed many during my time in the army, but to think if they had taken the life of her.

Why did I care though?

I'd slept around, stayed somewhat unfaithful... but I'd kept my promise, even through this life. I hadn't gone to go on a suicide mission to save her, I'd fallen in love before, yes, but those feelings were temporary, but the feelings I had for Bella were just too overpowering to move on from or even ignore.

I desperately wanted to ask Emmett regarding Bella, but I just couldn't. I physically couldn't. It had been years since I'd even thought her name, let alone spoke of it out loud.

But the hope of her being here was just...

I scanned the room, looking for a somewhat short girl, with brunette locks and pale skin, just as I fuzzily remembered. I also remembered her large, beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I couldn't see her, my heart shattered into two.

_Maybe she was dead._

_No! Emmett might just be here on a date with the blonde._

I peeked back at the two to see those sharing whispered words. There was a time where I'd been able to read minds, but I'd hated it. After a decade of blocking out thoughts it eventually came to be a second nature, and eventually faded off. I couldn't hear any but my own now.

I sighed and turned to look back at my drink, as if there was something interesting about the thin glass and the transparent liquid inside.

"Rose," Emmett said, louder and clearer, so that I could hear. Thank you, Vampire senses! "I think we should go back and check on her."

"Oh, lighten up," Rose somewhat scolded. "Trust me, she's fine. She's probably relaxing and reading one of her books."

"Rosie," Emmett sighed. "I know what you two have been through, it haunts us all, but my little sister was mostly affected by it. For months she'd thought she'd lost me, it really affected her. She rarely smiles, Rosalie. I know she's happy though, but you know how protective I get."

Rose smiled. "I'm sure Jasper is with her, you know how protective he is of her, too." She gave him a wink.

_Could this be Bella they're talking about?_

_Who's Jasper?_

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I'll give Jasper a call."

Rosie sighed and shook her head. "No, you go home and check on her. You're right, she's struggling... she also has flashbacks a lot, as you know. I hate it myself."

Emmett smiled sadly. "I'll be quick as possible, how about you put on a show for the lucky gentlemen in here."

She practically guffawed. "Hah! They'd be lucky."

"Okay, baby," He chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. "I'll be back soon."

She tapped him on the butt as he walked off. I looked over at her and she gave me a wink before coming to sit down next to me. "Hey, stud. How's life?" She wiggled her eyebrows on the life part.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Life's good... long, but, good."

Rose nodded and held out her hand. "Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose."

"Edward Cullen," I shook her hand eagerly. "Would you like a drink?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

"It would seem less suspicious," I whispered to her.

"Do I have to drink it?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"One won't hurt," She spoke up this time just as the barman strolled over.

"A glass of red wine, please," I said to him just as I pulled out my wallet, handing him a fifty dollar tip. He stuttered thanks and sauntered off to get the wine.

I looked over at Rosalie, wanting some answers. "Rose, judging by your accent, I take it you're German?"

Rosalie smiled. "Yeah, so is Emmett, my husband. I live with him, his little sister and our close friend Jasper."

"Are you all German?" I asked coolly.

She shook her head. "Jasper's from Texas."

I nodded. "So, how did you all meet?"

"Oh," Rosalie chuckled darkly. "Rather a horror tale there."

"We're Vampires," I reminded her. "We belong in tales of horror."

"Marvellous point," She sighed. "Well, I grew up in Hamburg and moved to Berlin in 1940. I was Jewish and it wasn't a good time for us, as you pretty much guessed. I was transported to Auschwitz concentration camp that was where I met my best friend, and my husband's little sister. We stuck by each others side, escaping death when it was near. When we were both on our death beds, Jasper was a hungry vampire seeking almost-dead humans to feed on, he found us and had changed Emmett a few weeks earlier, who had spoken of us often. Jasper changed me, too and took us back with him out of the horrid place. We have a new life now, which I'm grateful for." Rosalie turned to smile at me, and I knew it helped for her to get it off of her chest.

I patted her hand gently. "I understand," I whispered sadly. "Back then, I was working in Germany, and I was in a somewhat secret relationship with a Jewish girl, but she was transported away. I remember her still, but what saddens me knows that she may be dead, and I may never see her ever again."

Rosalie's eyes softened and I knew if she could cry, now would be time she would. She shuddered and gripped my hand in hers. "I'm sorry for your loss, Edward."

I knew why she said that.

Not many had actually survived the Nazis. I mean, Rosalie was the first Jew I met to survive, Vampire or not. Jasper was indeed a miracle for her.

I wondered if her best friend, Emmett's little sister, survived... was she changed? Was she who they were on about earlier?

The pieces clocked together, and I had high hopes that it was Bella. I mean, who else would it be?

I felt a smile stretch across my face, to which Rosalie did not notice as she idly played with her wine glass.

A few moments passed before Rose and I piped up more conversation. All awkwardness was gone by the time we got round to asking each other about where they'd been throughout their life. Rosalie had been all around the world. I envied her somewhat, my Vampire family were very overprotective of me, and we rarely took amazing trips like that. The trips we did take were special hunting trips where we could feast upon a lion or two.

One day, I vowed, I will travel the world.

_I'd take Bella with me._

On cue, Alice came over and practically bounded into my lap. "Having a good time?" She asked with a giggle.

"'Course," I grinned. "Rosalie, I'd like you to meet Alice. Let's just say that she's my adoptive Vampire family."

Alice eyed Rose and grinned widely, and instead of shaking Rosalie's hand she pulled her into a fierce hug. "Alice Cullen, it's lovely to meet you, Rosalie. I love your hair!"

"Thanks," Rosalie chuckled. "Your hair is quite fabulous too, I must say."

"And your dress," Alice cooed. "So beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"1987, vintage," Rose smirked. "Emmett got it me during our anniversary.

"Oh, it truly is beautiful, I love the colour."

The two ranted happily about designers, fashion, stylists and whatnot. I sat, watching the two interact, feeling somewhat at peace. Alice loved making friends, but most people found her too out-going.

But really she was just a little sweetheart.

"Ah, here he is," Rosalie clapped. "Alice, Edward. This is Emmett," Rosalie hopped up from the chair to give Emmett a peck on his cheek. He wrapped his arm round her protectively.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know there were others here," Emmett stared at us in shock.

Alice held her hand out. "I'm Alice, this is my brother Edward."

"Rosalie has told me quite a bit about you," I shook his hand after he let go of Alice's. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Edward lost his love during the Holocaust," Rosalie whispered to Emmett.

Emmett frowned. "Hey, man. I'm sorry about that."

I nodded. "I still have hope though."

"Yeah," Emmett then grinned. "You never know, she might be just round the corner."

"How was she?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett's smile formed into a tight line before he peeked over his shoulder. "Ah, there she is."

Emmett's arm left Rosalie's shoulders before taking in a small hooded figure. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my little sister."

He turned then, and under his muscular arm was her...

It was her!

Brown locks framed her heart-shaped face, full red lips and somewhat honey eyes. She bit down on her lip nervously, her eyes scanning us before widening in surprise when they landed on me. My own eyes however, moved down and scanned her body. She was shorter than I remembered, thinner, too, but she was still just as beautiful as I remembered. She wore a navy hoodie and jeans with Ugg boots. Her hands were in her pockets but she removed them and held her hand out, to which Alice ignored and threw herself in her arms.

"Feel free to call me Alice!" She boasted. I wanted to pull Alice from Bella and tell her to calm it. The expression Bella's face showed me she was startled.

Oh God, had we scared her? She seemed fragile even now as a Vampire.

"Bella," Emmett interrupted. "Say hi."

"Hi," She whispered in a just audible voice. "It's nice to meet you, Alice."

"This is Edward," Rosalie introduced me.

Bella's bottom lip shook, and soon enough she was darting in inhuman speed out of Emmett's grip and walking, now at sense, at a human pace to the ladies room.

I felt a twinge pull at my heart.

The girl I once loved was terrified of me.

She didn't want to be near me.

I bet she knew what I'd become, think my love was fake and that it was all an act. I felt like crying, but not to raise awareness I just shrugged half-heartedly at Emmett before heaving myself down into my chair, keeping my face emotionless and empty as I could.

But inside I felt as dead as I deserved to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading guys and please submit a review. I would be extremely giddy if we hit our 15 review goal, heck I'd probably bounce around the house for a week if we got over 20. Share out my story to your friends, favourite, alert, just please let me know if you'd like me to keep this story going.**

**I apologise if the story suddenly hit a down-run. I discovered writers-block a few days ago and it was eating at me that I struggled writing anything even half decent. So I re-did after completing homework but I apologise if it's somewhat rushed. Anyhoo, thank you for your time!**

**Amy xx**


	4. Alice in Wonderland

**Hey guys!**

**I hope some of you are still reading this story and I apologize if the last chapter was too... um, mainstream or whatever you folks don't like. I'll improve, I promise.**

**I also apologize for not updating for a while. It's been a busy time. I go out every Saturday and sometimes Sunday to see friends that live in different towns round my city. I've also been busy with school work; I'm in Year 10 so coursework and GCSE's take up most of my time. I've just finished an English assessment, not really proud of it as I left it unfinished, but we get time to complete it after our poetry study.**

**God, I love Shakespeare but the work is so boring!**

**I'm jabbering on again, aren't I?**

**Without further a do, here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and settings belong to the original author, Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I made my escape and bolted to the ladies room. I practically threw the door open so harshly that a woman who was exiting somewhat squealed as the door thrashed against the wall. I pushed past her, avoiding her eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled and jogged to the stalls. I gripped one door and bolted the lock, throwing down the lid of the toilet and sitting over it with my head in my hands, my back slumped.

I could feel the memories seeping back, and I gritted my teeth together in order to hold back the scream.

_The last night I had with Edward; we had made love until dawn, slept until noon and distraughtly said our goodbyes. That was probably the last night I'd even got the best nights rest, even after all that sex. Did he keep him promise through it all?_

_The night when I and the rest of the prisoners were loaded into the cart with Emmett, clinging onto him for dear life until I was ripped from my grasp._

_The moments later when Rose rescued me, despite the situation I was grateful for the finding her._

And then the horrible memories... no, it's too much. I gripped my hair between my fingers with an iron grip, feeling the pain course through my wrists for holding so hard, and practically ripping my hair out. Even though it was not possible for me to do so in my Vampire form, but damn that grip still hurt.

I loosened the hold and let out an unsteady breath, trying to push the memories away. I could never control these flashbacks, and they always came back to drive me insane. I envied Rosalie, she hadn't completely forgotten but most of the memories had been swiped over time. Same with Emmett, though he recalls the night where we were loaded into the cart fluently.

I felt a growl rumble within my chest, overpowering the knock I heard on my door.

"Bella," Rose whispered. "Are you okay?"

I felt sick to the stomach, but I didn't want to worry her. She'd have Emmett and Jasper babysitting me all the time again. It was only recently that she'd started letting me off of the leash a little. My panic attacks from flashbacks had gone from major to minor within these 69 years, but if they started returning as much as they did from the start then I'd never get the privacy I craved.

I steadied myself and opened the bathroom stall, putting on a brave face. "Of course, I just needed some," I thought desperately for a word, but failed and settled for the one human excuse, despite our surroundings. "Air." I finished.

Rosalie snorted at me and took my hand in hers. "In a bathroom stall?"

I nodded. "It's quite cosy in there and is decorated with a beautiful beige colour. You should try it."

"I don't think I need an air break at this particular moment," She chuckled and winked at me. A couple of human girls stared, but when my glare met their gazes they quickly shuffled out with harsh whispers and mumbles.

Rosalie sighed. "Bella, you need to let go of the past."

"It's easier said than done, Rose."

She smiled timidly. "Bella, I notice that your, err, flashbacks only seem to conjure when something reminds you of our time... back then."

There was no other way to describe it anyway. "The _Holocaust_," I spat in hushed whispers. "Has never left my memory, it traces my brain every day upon any word that I find familiar with it. I'm not being an attention-seeker, Rosalie. Why would I want to remember those sorts of things? I envy you, you don't remember it much. I wish I didn't."

"I know, Bella, I know." She threw a comforting arm over my shoulders, pulling me close and whispering in my ear. "Edward was the one, wasn't he?"

I knew what she was referring to, so I just nodded. Lost for words.

Rosalie moved her arm and placed both hands on my shoulders, turning me to face her. "Be with him."

"How?" I snorted. "I've probably scared him off with my little fiasco back there."

She shook her head. "Listen, I'll explain to him, just like I had to with Emmett and Jasper. They understand and I'm sure Edward does, too."

"I can smell _her _over him," I hissed.

"Her?" Rose questioned.

"Well, two hers." I said.

"It's a club, Bella. They may have just been dancing."

"The scent was so thick..." I trailed off and shook my head. "No, it's not about that. I told Edward to keep his promise and he did, why should it affect me now?"

"Bella," Rose whispered. "Even I understand that you made him promise that because you were aware that you would die. There was no hint or possibility of surviving a life like this, let alone seeing him again. You have that chance now, and he explained to me about you when we were talking at the bar."

"He did?" I gasped. He remembered me?

She nodded and flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder. Smiling smugly, she quoted his words in her best Edward impression. _"Back then, I was working in Germany, and I was in a somewhat secret relationship with a Jewish girl, but she was transported away. I remember her still, but what saddens me knows that she may be dead, and I may never see her ever again."_

"He said that?"

"More or less," Rosalie answered. My eyes dropped to the floor and I held my arm from the elbow as it dangled at my side. I felt vulnerable, but I was in shock. I felt a finger under my chin and Rosalie stared back at me, somewhat intimidating with her honey eyes. "Get out there and win him back."

I sighed. "What if things aren't the same anymore? He might have just said all that because of guilt."

"Guilt," Rose raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I frowned and refused to engage in eye contact. I looked at the rather uninteresting bathroom tiles again. "I made him promise me something. I made him promise not to chase after me, to forget and move on. I made him let me go, Rose. To _forget_." I growled the word, I hated it. I wish I had forgotten.

Rosalie bit down on her lip. "But he loves you."

I let out a shaky breath and felt the unshed tears prick at my eyes. "I don't want his love."

"Yes you do," She said. "Fair enough for the past 69 years Emmett and I have attempted to set you up with Jasper, but only out of happiness. You're so fragile," At this point, she softly pulled my hand away from my arm and held my elbows within her vice like grip. "I will not allow you to be hurt, Isabella Swan, but I will never ever let you live in a life of misery. Edward loves you, I know he does. When he first saw you I could see it a mile off in his eyes, heck, even a human would notice it! I can tell you love him, too. Despite all that happened, all those years and now you're both here."

I decided to stop her right there, shaking under her arms. "He won't be able to cope with me. You, Emmett and Jasper all struggle with me as it is. I'm a burden at everything, because of my stupid... _condition!_"

"Isabella," She practically growled and tightened her hold. Rage flared in her eyes, turning from honey to black. I looked around for half a millisecond, grateful that there was no human in here. "What are you saying?"

Oh, no time to question my luck. A vibration emerged from Rosalie's dress pocket, she let go of one of my arms and pulled her phone out. After a second, she pushed it back in. "Emmett wants us outside _now._"

"Fine," I grumbled, but I didn't give in to what _we_ had been discussing.

As we left the bathroom, I saw Emmett standing at a booth. Jasper was here and making conversation with Alice and Edward. Rosalie leaned over behind me and whispered in my ear.

"_Don't you dare say you're not good enough for him, sure we struggle but that's only because of how much your past affects you. With happiness, Bella, you can move on. Don't let me down. Promise me that."_

I couldn't deny her when I saw the heartbroken look in her eye and the pout on her face. I nodded, mumbling in a barely audible voice. "I promise, Rose."

We reached the booth and Emmett clapped me on the back, rather gently though, and lowered me into the booth like a fragile toddler. I sat down next to Jasper, across from Edward and Emmett slithered in besides me, Rosalie next to him. Alice sat in between Edward, her eyes glancing at me briefly with a smile.

"I'd like to apologise if Alice seemed a little too forward there," Edward said to me, gazing deeply into my eyes. I felt myself become rather uncomfortable and I looked down at the table. "She can't help herself."

I looked up to Alice and nodded, smiling at her. "It's fine."

"I'm like a kid at Christmas when I meet new people," She giggled, she was very lively, bouncy... indeed so like a child at Christmas.

"I'm sure Bella appreciates the welcome," Jasper chuckled and placed a hand over mine, most possibly trying to show me his affection. Jasper, fallen for Emmett and Rosalie's set up, had a thing for me. Which I had no interest in return.

Jasper was a great guy; tall, built and incredibly handsome with a strong jaw and curly blonde shoulder length hair. He was extremely compassionate, romantic and protecting. But just not my guy. I didn't have the same feelings as he had for me, and I had tried to tell him that.

But as his hand placed over mine, I could feel the tension and worry slip away. Jasper could manipulate or trace emotions of any kind. He could calm a room full of angry people within seconds. This included often using this manipulation in attempt to get me to love him, but it didn't work so well with me.

My flashbacks may be linked to a certain skill I have. I can block out other people. An old friend of Jaspers, Jane, her name is, gained the supernatural talent of inflicting the mental illusion of pain on others, the illusion of burning.

This works effectively with every other Vampire Jane has come across besides me. This frustrated her, but she cooled off within a few years. We've grown to be quite good friends now, despite our competitions in play fights with one another.

My... shield, so Jane exclaims it, only works mentally. I'm very vulnerable when it comes to physical gifts, but mentally, I overpower most.

I'm grateful for that, too. It somewhat makes me feel better, stronger and bigger. I feel powerful and overruling, but I wasn't as cocky as I make out to be. I use my gift as the protection of myself and others. I've learned to stretch my shield as far as 30 feet wide, not my exact measurements but judging from the distance I protected Jasper from Jane it was predicted about that.

And so said, Jasper, removed his hand from mine with a gentle pat, reassuring me. I could feel a set of eyes boring into me, and I looked up to find a flare of anger within the eyes of Edward.

I ducked my gaze low just as quick, embarrassed and somewhat scared. I heard a grunt from Jasper and looked up to find the two glaring at one another.

Emmett, clearly oblivious to this, stood and clapped his hands together. "Right, I suggest we stop looking like losers and order another round of drinks."

I sighed. "Can I go home?" I asked like a child, but included a roll of my eyes.

Rosalie smirked. "Good idea, Bells," Rose got up and took her place next to Emmett. "Alice, Edward, would you two like to come back to our place? We could rent a couple of movies, you know, for entertainment. Or get to know each other a little more."

"Yay!" Alice clapped and practically danced out of her seat, pulling Edward up with her.

_For something so little she sure does seem to have quite the strength..._

We all got up and exited the club; Emmett held Rosalie's hand and Alice lazily dragged Edward like a ragdoll. Jasper stood by my side, his arm draping across my shoulders in an effort to keep me calm and less aggravated.

We piled into our car, with Edward and Alice within a car behind us in tow. The drive there was short and silent, that was until we all got into the living room. Alice and Rosalie gushed about fashion while Emmett, Edward and Jasper had a natural game of pool.

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be left alone after tonight's events. I climbed into the grand and large armchair, pulling a book from the bookshelf and settled myself in. When I read, I was in my own little personal bubble and all troubles, problems and such were forgotten.

I sat on my knees, tilted to the side, my arm resting against the chair with my head leaning back against a cushion, lost in the world of the Adventures of Alice in Wonderland.

Half-way through the mad tea party, I became aware of a presence studying me from my side. I looked up and locked eyes with Edward, who had been watching me with intense interest.

I felt my throat go dry but I had to at least make an effort. I opened my mouth to speak just as Edward did.

"I-"

"What-"

We both smiled and chuckled half-heartedly. God, this was awkward.

I motioned with my hand for Edward to continue. He smiled and leaned down onto his knees, just a few inches shorter than eye level as he knelt on the floor. "What are you reading?"

_What an opening question._ I smiled shyly, and I would've blushed if it was possible. I dented the corner of the page, saving my place of where I was up to. I was usually told off for doing that, as it battered the books, but this book had been mine since childhood, and Emmett had found it in Germany and brought it back as a Christmas present during the winter of 78. Since then I had only read it a million of times, recalling some areas of the story, remembering my favourites. I closed the book in my hand.

"Alice in Wonderland," I answered with a slight squeak in my voice. I coughed to clear my throat and spoke clearer. "It belonged to me back before..."

He nodded, understanding. "I remember now. You use to read it a lot."

So I did.

"May I?" He asked and held his hand out for the book. I handed it to him hesitantly, and the seconds our skin made contact sparks erupted. I shuddered and heard a gasp from Edward, no doubt he'd felt it, too.

It didn't feel horrible, it felt... heavenly.

I looked down to those honey gold eyes, examining him from my human memory. His tousled bronze hair hadn't changed, and I remembered all those time I had ran my fingers through it while bucking in ecstasy. His strong jaw and perfect lips remained the same, and I remember kissing my way up his jaw, his cheeks, and finally his lips. His perfect kisses left me wanting more, sometimes even after that with a repeat performance.

Again, I would be blushing red if possible.

But despite my embarrassment, the expression on his face was mesmerising, and the lust in his eyes was evident. My hand reached out, hesitant and slow, until I ran my fingers across his stone hard yet smooth cheek. Edward leaned his head into the palm of my hand, his eyes closing in bliss.

"Bella," He whispered.

"Edward... I..."

"Yes?"

"I missed you." I was shocked at the words from my mouth; I'd never been this forward since anyone... not after...

His velvet voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Isabella, I missed you so..."

I became aware of him rising to his feet, only to settle himself on the arm of the chair after removing my arm. He placed my arm on his lap, peering down at me with a look of desire. I shifted until I was resting on my knees, my head tilted as I gazed up at him.

Edward, his golden eyes now black, leaned down, his gaze never leaving mine.

It seemed like forever as he continued to move closer, and I became aware of my hand slipping down from his cheek and draping onto his shoulder, sliding down as he leaned lower until it rested on his lap. His hand took mine and the sparks continued, gliding throughout my body like wildfire in a forest.

We were a few inches apart now, and I saw his eyes drape closed, and mine followed.

_We were there..._

I felt so happy, blissful, I was in heaven and I never wanted to leave.

"Ahem," The grunt broke the moment and Edward and I practically jumped away from each other. Shyly, I looked up at Jasper and placed my hands in my lap. Edward got up from the arm chair and straightened himself up, running a hand through his tousled bronze hair.

"Jasper," Edward greeted with an aggravated voice.

"Edward," Jasper spoke in the same tone, his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. "Emmett and I were wondering if you would like another game."

"Sure, whatever," Edward grumbled. He looked at me for a second, giving me a timid smile before leaving the room with Jasper.

I noticed that Alice and Rosalie had been watching, and I ducked my head low. They giggled.

"That was too cute," Alice gushed.

Rosalie chuckled. "Bella, you okay?"

I looked up at her and smiled. I mean, really smiled. I didn't have to force it in place. "I'm fine." I spoke truthfully.

Her answering smile was joyful; she then gave me a nod before talking to Alice once more. I noticed that Edward had placed my book on the table; I reached over and practically snagged it before finding the page and reading on from where I left.

But no matter how hard Alice tried in Wonderland, she just couldn't help me be rid of the thoughts of Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, hehe. Submit a review, favourite or alert. Heck, even all three if you feel like it.**

**Next chapter scheduled soon, and I'm deeply sorry for the hold up.**

**Amy xx**


End file.
